Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (10 - 9 \times 10) \times 5 $
Explanation: $ = 6 + (10 - 90) \times 5 $ $ = 6 + (-80) \times 5 $ $ = 6 - 400 $ $ = -394 $